nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640
This article is about the Coupé version of Lamborghini Murciélago. For the Roadster Edition, go to this page. The Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 was released on March 22nd 2011 for SpeedBoost. The Cop Edition was added on June 14th 2011, also for SpeedBoost. It also comes with Race Tuned Gromlen Performance Parts. On January 6th 2012, a Treasure Hunter version of the car was released for SpeedBoost. Like the Cop Edition, it is also Gromlen Race Tuned. After high demand from the community, the first Cash version was released on January 26th 2012. Since the Car Classes update, its price was reduced by 800,000 IGC. As of the September 18 update, the IGC version of the Murcielago LP640 is retired, leaving the vehicle only available for SpeedBoost. On November 30th, 2012, the Cop Edition was removed from the car dealer without further notice. On January 23rd, 2013, the IGC version was made availalable again. History The Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 was unveiled at the 2006 Genova Motor Show in Switzerland and was the first Murciélago released in the new Murciélago line-up. The number "640" stands for the number horsepower its 6.5L V12 produces. Performance Once considered the ultimate car for IGC-only players, the Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 was known for its excellent performance, which came with being the most expensive IGC car in the game (pre-car classes patch). However, with the introduction of more powerful cars in the game, it lost its former place as a cost-effective car for both SpeedBoost and IGC players. Still, the Murciélago LP640 is a formidable car, and remains popular among players. The performance of this car is outstanding for an IGC-only vehicle. It has tremendous acceleration and cosmic NOS. Its top speed easily exceeds the 300+ km/h mark, making it a great choice for highway races. Its handling is smooth, quick, and responsive. At low speeds, the car is extremely responsive with little oversteer. As the car gets to higher speeds, the car has understeer with power to the wheels. Simply letting off the gas and turning before pressing the gas will loosen up the car for sharper turns. A soft (yellow or green) suspension will also help it loosen up for turning without losing much speed. This car is a great choice for all courses. Because of its stats, the car can only be maxed out to about 740+ which is perfect for A class races. The Murciélago LP640 is able to defeat the Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997 MK2) on a level ranking because of their equally strong Nitrous when limited to A class but gets left behind when racing S-class cars. The car is a good choice for police events as well, since it is slightly heavy and has enough acceleration to help it recover from crashes. It might be fast, but it is a car that requires skill to drive properly due to its sensitive steering. The newer versions of this car, the LP 650-4 Roadster and the LP 670-4 Super Veloce, perform better. Editions *Tresure Hunter *Grey *Yellow *Cop Edition (Unavailable) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details The Murciélago Cop Car Bug On the June 28th, after a patch that included the release of BMW Z4 GT3 and Treasure Hunt, one of the biggest errors in Need for Speed World was made. A technical error made the Cop Car version of Murciélago free for about 45 minutes. Under this error the car cost 0 SpeedBoost, and many players abused the situation to farm cash by selling and buying the car again. By doing this, players could also get as many car slots as they wanted from selling. To compensate players when the error was fixed and all free cars and slots for them were removed, players received 1000 SpeedBoost in return. For those who reported the bug, they were rewarded with the following: *Pontiac GTO '65 Blue Juggernaut *Halloween Vinyls *Winter Vinyls *Hot Pursuit 2010 Vinyls *Porsche Cayman S Appearances NFSC.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSHP2010.jpg NFSS2.jpg Gallery 20110321 nfsw blog lambo murcielago owned 730x389.jpg|Yellow Edition Lambo murc lp 640 cop edition.jpg|Cop Edition|link=Cars/Cop Edition's Murci TH.jpg|Treasure Hunter|link=Cars/Treasure Hunters Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640.jpg|Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 Lamborghini Treasure Hunter.jpg|Treasure Hunter Edition Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Lamborghini Category:AWD Cars Category:Treasure Hunter Cars Category:Italian Cars Category:V12 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Large Cars Category:IGC Cars